In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-326663, it is disclosed that, in the case that a plurality of computers are connected to a token ring type of loop transmission path, a computer that has acquired a free token which circulates around the loop transmission path transmits transmission data and a busy token to a specified computer via the loop transmission path.